


Chub Crisis

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [7]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ethan Nestor has self-esteem issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Hurt Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Men Crying, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chubby Ethan Nestor, compliments, gives me the warm fuzzied, no beta we die like men, this fic makes me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Ethan has some self-esteem issues that his partner helps him with.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s)
Series: The Cake Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Chub Crisis

Ethan had been having a rough couple of days but that all came to a head when he had a particularly rough filming day. Ethan had been having issues with coming to terms with his recent weight gain due to quarantine. This increased with him and Mark finally being able to do in person videos again. Compared to Mark he was lacking. 

Spencer could immediately tell something was up when Ethan came home that day. There was no usual pep in his voice as he announced that he was home, there was no usual rambling of how his day went. Instead, he mumbled a lack-luster greeting before heading to his recording studio to be alone. It was unusual for him to be so quiet. They could not let his bad mood continue like this so they decided to do something special to cheer him up. 

They gathered colorful sticky notes and wrote encouraging things on them such as ‘You got this!’ and ‘I love you <3’ and other sweet placates. Making a trail that leads to a pillow fort in the den. When that was completed they lightly knocked on his door before scurrying away to get into position. They watched as Ethan emerged, eyes puffy and pink, his frame engulfed in an oversized sweater the material covering his hands creating adorable sweater paws. They could pinpoint the exact moment that Ethan noticed the sticky notes. Ethan’s eyes widened in surprise before immediately softening, he brought up a sweater-clad hand and covered his mouth with it seeming to suppress a squeak of joy. 

They watched him for a moment until they left their hiding spot and retreated to the warm confines of the pillow fort awaiting Ethan's arrival. When Ethan arrived in the living room he quietly asked, “Is this all for me?” As little pinpricks of tears gathered in his eyes before spilling over his cheeks. Spencer got up from their seat in the pillow fort and gently guided Ethan over to it as they draped a soft fluffy blanket over his shoulder. “What's wrong?” Ethan sniffled and shook his head before trying to wipe his tears away. They gently cradled his face in their hands and used their thumbs to flick away his tears. “Shhh, it's alright. You don’t have to tell me why right now.” Ethan nodded then leaned into their touch and sighed. 

Spencer pulled Ethan towards themselves, laying him down on the numerous blankets and pillows that made up the floor of the fort. They laid down behind him and wrapped their arms around him cradling Ethan in their warm embrace. Ethan let out a content sigh as he snuggled in closer to them, closing his eyes in relaxation. Chest to back they laid like that for a while enjoying each other's company and warmth. 

Suddenly, Ethan turned around in their arms, still in their embrace but now facing them. They were so close that Ethan’s nose was buried in their neck. They could feel his warm breath on their neck fluctuate with each inhale and exhale. Ethan let out a weary sigh, they squeezed his arm in silent support. Spencer was looking up at the blanket that was draped over the fort that was a makeshift roof silently counting the stitching as they waited for Ethan to build up the courage to talk about his day with them. They turned their attention away from the makeshift ceiling and back to Ethan when they felt warm tears on their neck. 

Ethan hiccupped as he sobbed into their neck, face buried in it. “I just-” A pause as he sniffed. “-I just really hate myself right now.” His voice was muffled but they could still hear every word he was saying. Ethan squeezed them tighter. “I've been gaining weight and I’m worried you won’t like me anymore because of it.” He finished, face still buried as he is unable to look at them in his shame. 

“Hey-” They gently lift Ethan’s face up by his chin. His blue eyes were puffy and rimmed with red as his cheeks were glistening with the freshly shed tears. At that moment they swore that there was nothing more beautiful than him. “I will love you no matter what-” Ethan opened his mouth to protest but they barged on ahead not letting him finish his thought. “-no number on a scale will change that.” They finished as they placed a soft kiss on his nose, then his chin and then his forehead as they slowly started peppering him with kisses. “Hey, stop!” Ethan squeaked as they lifted his sweater to kiss his belly. Ethan’s belly had gained some chub with his weight gain, his soft pale belly was slightly spilling over his shorts. They finished softly peppering his belly with kisses before laying their head down on it and humming a content sigh. “Why should I stop? It’s cozy in here.” They answered smugly. 

Ethan’s head was in his hands, his bright red face covered with his sweater-paws. Ethan mumbled something. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you over my favorite pillow.” They sang in a mockingly sing-song tone. 

“I said I guess the extra weight Isn’t so bad!” In his embarrassment, his voice wavering, Ethan ended up nearly shouting his answer. They pulled their head out from under his shirt and settled for laying it on top of his sweater-clad belly instead. They smiled a tender looking thing as they said, “That’s what I like to hear.” Ethan returned their soft smile, feeling much better about himself then he previously had. 

Under the soft blankets and pillows of the fort, they lay curled around each other as they soaked in each other's warmth, softly snoring as small smiles graced their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment :-). Also if I offended anybody with how I wrote this please let me know.


End file.
